tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Alexia Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson była wampirem oraz najlepszą i jedyną przyjaciółką Stefana. Znała Stefana i jego brata, Damona od ponad wieku. Została zabita w 162 Candles przez Damona Salvatore, żeby inni uwierzyli, że wampirów w Mystic Falls już nie ma. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w 162 Candles, która pojawia się w domu Stefana na jego 162 urodziny. Kiedy poznała Elenę Gilbert dała jej radę, mówiąc: "Przed uczuciem nie uciekniesz". W trzecim i czwartym sezonie Lexi powraca jako duch, by pomóc Stefanowi. Od wczesnych lat życia do 1922 roku Alexia urodziła się 13 listopada 1659 roku i została przemieniona w wampira w wieku 21 lat w nieznanych okolicznościach. W 1864 roku poznała Stefana, który próbował ją zaatakować, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że ona sama jest wampirem. Po odkryciu, że Stefan jest rozpruwaczem, Lexi postanowiła pomóc mu odzyskać swoje człowieczeństwo i kontrolowanie swojego nałogu. Od tamtej pory stali się oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Lexi przyjaźniła się również z Callie GallagherPamiętnik Stefano: Żądza krwi oraz z Rose, którą chciała umówić ze Stefanem. W kwietniu 1922, Lexi ponownie odnalazła Stefana, gdy ten siał postrach jako Rozpruwacz, mordując niewinnych ludzi. Kobieta wysuszyła go z krwi i przez dziesięć lat pomagała mu kontrolować jej żądzę aż do czasu, gdy mógł poradzić sobie sam, czyli połowy lat 30-tych. Lexi i Stefan utrzymywali swoją przyjaźń i co roku spotykali się ze sobą z okazji urodzin Stefana, raz na koncercie Bon Jovi w 1987 roku. Na tym szczególnym koncercie, nie wiedząc o tym, pojawia się również Katherine Pierce, która obserwuje ich z daleka. Lexi nigdy nie poznała Katherine osobiście, jednak nie darzyła jej wielką sympatią. 1942 thumb|Lexi i Damon w 1942 roku.W 1942 roku Lexi przebywała w Nowym Orleanie wraz ze Stefanem. Ponieważ wiedziała, że w tym samym mieście przebywa także Damon, zadecydowała, że to odpowiedni czas, aby bracia się pogodzili. Zaprowadziła Stefana do pubu, gdzie przebywał starszy Salvatore i wkrótce rodzinne więzi obu wampirów zostały ponownie zacieśnione. Gdy Damon dowiedział się, że Stefan służy na wojnie, zapragnął razem z nim udać się na front. Lexi odwiodła go od tego postanowienia, argumentując, że gdyby młodszy z braci dowiedział się o zabiciu 12 ludzi przez Damona, chciałby nauczyć się radzić sobie z poczuciem sumienia, co skończyło się dla niego tragicznie w 1912 roku. Wówczas Damon zrezygnował z bycia częścią życia Stefana. 1977 thumb|left|Lexi dowiaduje się o podstępie Damona.Pogłoski o okrutnych morderstwach Damona dotarły do Stefana, który poprosił Lexi, aby pomogła jego bratu tak, jak pomagała jemu w przeszłości. Kobieta zgodziła się i zadecydowała działać dla dobra swego przyjaciela. Znalazła przebywającego w Nowym Jorku Salvatore'a i pomimo jego niechęci do bycia naprawionym, postanowiła zostać, by przywrócić mu człowieczeństwo. W trakcie kolejnych sześciu miesięcy kobieta starała się nakłonić Damona do włączenia uczuć, imprezując z nim i pokazując mu jasne strony życia. Niebawem wyznał on jej, że udała jej się ta sztuka, i że zakochał się w niej. Lexi uwierzyła wampirowi i spędzili razem noc na dachu baru, w którym się spotykali. Następnego ranka Lexi obudziła się na owym dachu, czując, że jej skóra pali się na słońcu. Przerażona podbiegła do drzwi, by schronić się w barze, lecz były one zamknięte. Wówczas obok niej zjawił się Damon i wyznał jej, że nic do niej nie czuje. Wrobił ją, by zemścić się za ubiegłe sześć miesięcy, które spędziła ona na gnębieniu go. Powiedziawszy to, Salvatore zostawił ją w futrynie drzwi, gdzie miała ona odrobinę cienia. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|185px|Lexi przybywa do Mystic Falls.W odcinku 162 Candles, Lexi przyjeżdża do Mystic Falls na 162 urodziny Stefana. Wspomina, że odwiedza go co roku i przypomina mu koncert Bon Jovi. Lexi jest w szoku, kiedy poznaje Elenę, która wygląda tak samo jak Katherine. Jest zdezorientowana co o tym myśleć, jednak kiedy Stefan wyjaśnia jej całą sytuację, wampirzyca jest przychylna do ich związku. Damon przekonuje Lexi, jak i Stefana by przyszli na imprezę Caroline do Mystic Grilla. Grają tam w bilard, razem tańczą i cieszą się swoim towarzystwem. Lexi mówi Elenie o swoim chłopaku, Lee, którego przemieniła w wampira. thumb|left|185px|Damon zabija Lexi.Później rozmawia z Damonem, od którego chciała się dowiedzieć co on planuje, lecz nie chciał jej udzielić odpowiedzi. Wcześniej Damon zaatakował dziewczynę i ją zauroczył by powiedziała, że Lexi zaatakowała jej chłopaka. Szeryf Forbes blokuje wyjście, by upewnić się, że nikt stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Później dziewczyna wskazuje szeryfowi na Lexi, a Damon przebija ją kołkiem. Lexi pyta się go, dlaczego to robi, lecz Damon odpowiada jej tylko, że "to część planu", a ona sama umiera. W Bloodlines, Damon przychodzi do baru Bree, by się z nią zobaczyć. Bree pragnie dokonać zemsty za śmierć Lexi, która była jej przyjaciółką. Dzwoni do chłopaka Lexi, Lee, który miał zabić Damona, ale Elena powstrzymuje go. Przekonuje go, mówiąc, że Lexi tego by nie popierała. |-|Sezon 2= Lexi jest wspomniana w czterech odcinkach drugiego sezonu: Masquerade, Rose, Katerina i The Dinner Party. W Masquerade, Katherine mówi, że widziała Stefana wraz z Lexi na koncercie Bon Jovi. W odcinku Rose, Rose mówi, że Lexi była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i chciała ją umówić ze Stefanem. W Katerina, Stefan mówi do Caroline, że przypomina mu Lexi. W The Dinner Party, Stefan opowiada Elenie jak poznał Lexi i jak pomogła mu z problemami jako rozpruwacza w 1864 roku. |-|Sezon 3= Lexi jest wspomniana w The End of the Affair w pamiętniku Stefana, jako jedyna, która pomogła mu z uzależnieniem od krwi ok. roku 1935. thumb|185px|Lexi ukazuje się Stefanowi. thumb|left|185px|Lexi uderza Stefana głowę o szybę samochodu.Oficjalnie pojawia się w odcinku Ghost World. Pojawia się Stefanowi, kiedy opada kurtyna pomiędzy światem żywym a Drugą Stroną. thumb|185px|Lexi przetrzymuje Stefana w lochach.Postanawia uwięzić Stefana i pokazać Elenie jak trzeba się nim opiekować. Mówi jej, że Stefan, którego kiedyś znała nadal jest w środku i jedyne co musi zrobić to dotrzeć do niego. Kiedy Bonnie niszczy naszyjnik, Lexi musi odejść, a Elena obiecuje jej, że pomoże Stefanowi odzyskać człowieczeństwo. Wampirzyca pragnie więcej czasu by pomóc Stefanowi, ale panna Gilbert zapewnia ją, że jest wszystko w porządku i że teraz może znaleźć już pokój. Lexi odchodzi w końcu na Drugą Stronę. |-|Sezon 4= thumb|185px|Lexi i Stefan spotykają się po raz kolejny. thumb|left|185px|Lexi wita się z Damonem. Wygląd zewnętrzny Lexi jest piękną kobietą o długich włosach w jasnym kolorze. W XIX wieku były one kręcone, w 1942 roku faliste tak samo jak w 1977 roku, a w XXI wieku były proste. Lexi jest dość wysoka i ma orzechowo-zielone oczy. Osobowość Lexi jest niezwykle dobrą i wierną przyjaciółką. Przez lata pomagała Stefanowi w walce z nałogiem. Odwiedzała go w każde urodziny. Przedstawiona jest jako niezwykle zabawna, rozrywkowa, sympatyczna i pomocna postać. Ceniła ludzkie życie, karmiła się krwią z worków. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|185px|Lexi jako wampir.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszczać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, świetnie wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności.thumb|185px|Lexi używa perswazji. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi oraz cudzymi emocjami. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Potrafią obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Stosunek do ludzi Lexi miała duży szacunek dla ludzkiego życia. Jak przyznała, żywiła się ludzką krwią, lecz jedynie ze szpitalnych worków. W przeciwieństwie do Stefana nie miała problemów z pohamowaniem żądzy i nie zabijała swych ofiar. Nie polowała na ludzi i nie traktowała ich jak swe zabawki, lecz uważała za równych sobie. Kochała Lee, będącego człowiekiem tak mocno, jak Elena kochała Stefana. Dzięki doświadczeniu wyniesionemu ze związku ze śmiertelnikiem rozwiała zmartwienia Gilbertówny dotyczące przyszłości jej i starszego z Salvatorów. Zmieniła ona swego ukochanego w wampira na jego własne życzenie, by mogli być razem na zawsze. Tylko raz w ciągu swoich pojawień się w serialu miała zamiar zaatakować człowieka w ramach samoobrony - było to, gdy szeryf Forbes i jej ludzie potraktowali ją werbeną i pojmali, by wkrótce zabić. Kobieta wydawała się mieć najlepszy stosunek do ludzi spośród serialowych krwiopijców. Tak jak Damon i Isobel czuła się dobrze, będąc wampirem i spożywała ludzką krew z umiarem, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich szanowała śmiertelników. Nie czuła się winna za to, czym się stała i nie uważała się za potwora. Relacje frame|Lexi i Stefan. Lee Był jej chłopakiem, którego przemieniła, by mogli być ze sobą przez całą wieczność. Lee bardzo kochał Lexi, ponieważ chciał dokonać zemsty na Damonie, za zabicie jego ukochanej. Stefan Salvatore Damon Salvatore Elena Gilbert Ciekawostki Galeria Lexi.png Lexii.jpg Lexx.png Lexi 99.png 2x15 Lexi The Dinner Party.png asfrs.jpg Branson.jpg drf.jpg Lex & Stef.gif Lex & Stef.jpg Lex 1942.gif Lex po raz pierwszy w TVD.gif Lex powraca.gif Lex.jpg Lexie jako wamp.gif Lexie na początku.gif Lexie u Stefcia.gif Przypisy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore